The Tiredness Game
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: a.k.a. Kingdom Hearts' Deleted Scenes. Because let's face it, sometimes the weirdest things happen when you don't get enough sleep. It is then that your real colors are showing, because you can't control the things you say. Some people become bolder, more reckless... And then there are the plain creepy ones. The KH cast knows all about it. Read at own risk... -Multiple pairings
1. Creamy

**A/N: This drabble collection may or may not be a little more personal. It was inspired by the "sickness" I've had for the past few months. It's my way of giving it some closure. I hope you guys will enjoy this! :)**

* * *

Sometimes Terra wondered if Aqua was teasing him on purpose. Did she even know what she was doing to him? Even now he couldn't help but keep staring at Aqua's long, creamy legs, as she put some sunscreen on them.

 _Creamy? No, wait a minute_ , he thought to himself, shaking his head. _Can't be thinking like that, I sound like a freaking cannibal_.

This was all because Master Eraqus liked to start the day too early.

"Terra, is everything alright?"

It was only then that the brunet teen saw the puzzled look Aqua was giving him.

"Uh yeah, sorry. Just spacing out," he mumbled, quickly looking away.

At moments like this, he was glad that no one could read his mind; sometimes he was creeped out by his own thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N: The updates for this drabble collection will vary. The same goes for the pairings (if any), the characters featuring in it, and the length of the chapters. Reader input is welcome (for a change lol). But be sure to send any ideas you may have through PM only and I'll see what I can do. You'll get the credit for it.**


	2. The Diary

**A/N: Thanks: miano53, Akaimina, and Celeron96. :)**

* * *

Riku couldn't take it anymore; it had been nearly a minute ago that Sora started flipping through the pages of his diary furiously. This first day of school sucked majorly so far and he silver-haired young man had a blooming headache.

"Sora, what are you doing?"

"Looking for my pen," his younger friend replied without stopping.

"In your _diary_?" Riku said sharply.

That was when Sora finally seemed to snap out of it. "...Oh. I was wondering why it took me so long to find it," the spiky-haired teen said with an embarrassed laugh.

Going to school wasn't as easy as it seemed apparently.

"Did you even sleep at all last night?" Riku wondered.

"No... I was too nervous, you know."

Well, that explained a lot.


	3. Lucky Lea

**A/N: Thanks: miano53, and khaddiction101. :)**

* * *

Lea blinked, but the 8 mark, written in red ink, didn't disappear from the piece of paper he was holding in his hands. So then... Could it really be...?

He simply couldn't believe his own luck!

The red-haired teenager let out a loud laugh, earning a few weird looks from his classmates, but he didn't care. He had scored a friggin' 8 on his Philosophy paper, which was graded by the strictest teacher of Radiant High! Who would've thought that pulling an allnighter to finish some other stupid paper for school could actually open his creative, philosophical juices?

His friend Isa seemed to regard his behavior as a sign to be worried, for he whispered, "Are you all right?"

"Never been better," Lea replied, now with tears in his eyes. "Look, I have an 8 for this bullshit paper!"

Isa frowned, snatching Lea's paper out of his hands to see it himself.

"Gee, thanks a lot for believing in me!" the redhead said, quasi mad, but the studious teen ignored his remark.

"What do you know... Miracles still exist it seems."

"What did you get?" Lea asked curiously.

"A 8.5," was the casual reply.

 _Yeah, you just wait until next time, when I get an even higher grade than you, Mister Know-it-all_ , he thought, vowing to pull more allnighters to beat his best friend.

* * *

 **A/N: For those who have a different school system, where I live an 8 means you scored 80% on your paper (which is pretty good for high school students, but incredibly high when it comes to uni). A 10 is the highest, and a 5.4 or lower means you failed.**


	4. Cinema

**A/N: And this is my last chapter for this mini collection. Hope you enjoyed it! I might surprise you with random updates if I get more inspiration, though.**

 **Thanks: LunaEtSidera, miano53, Shiranai Atsune, SilverSnowKnight, volcanopit, and Blackbird1313. :)**

* * *

"Huh, wha-?"

"Get up, the movie's over," Leon said through gritted teeth. "I can't believe you slept through the whole thing, you dumbass!"

"How am I the dumbass when you're so pathetic to watch the whole thing? Twilight is a girls' thing anyway."

"You were the one who insisted on my coming with you," the brunet protested loudly, clearly annoyed with her antics at this point.

"I was being polite. Truth is, no one wants you here."

Leon was about to push the girl off her chair when he caught Aerith looking at them from the corner of his eye.

"You just wait," he muttered under his breath, loud enough so Yuffie would hear.


End file.
